Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a rendering of a scene of objects from a viewing perspective. For example, a collection of object models may be generated and arranged in a desired manner, including the selection and positioning of light sources to illuminate the scene. A viewing perspective may be selected to represent the position, angle, and/or orientation of a camera or a human viewer within the scene. The scene may be rendered from the viewing perspective using a variety of techniques for the object modeling, light dispersal and shadowing, and surface mapping to depict color, shading, translucency, and/or surface texture.
In addition to presenting the rendering of the scene, a device may capture a representation of the scene for subsequent presentation at a later time. Such capturing typically involves a choice between two techniques. As a first option, a flat, two-dimensional image of the scene from the viewing perspective, may be captured, such as a two-dimensional bitmap. As a second option, the three-dimensional scene model may be captured, including the object models and the light sources, which may be used to re-render from a different viewing perspective. In this manner, the scene representation of a scene may be captured for subsequent presentation in similar or different circumstances.